Esprit d'équipe
by Ahelya PvC et XY
Summary: Il y avait quelque chose de magique dans cette association...


_Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF (Forum Francophone. Vous pouvez trouver le lien dans mes auteurs favoris) pour le thème_ **«** _ **Evidence**_ **»** _. Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné._

 _Cet OS a été en fait écrit en décalé de la nuit et sur une de mes heures de boulot mais chut :-)_

 _._

* * *

 **Esprit d'équipe**

.

S'il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle l'ensemble de leur classe était d'accord, c'était que la personne qui avait décidé que leurs cours d'E.P.S auraient lieu le lundi matin de 8h30 à 10h30 et le jeudi soir de 16 à 17 heures méritait de finir en enfer. Même Alix et Kim, qui voyaient dans ce cours la possibilité de se mesurer l'un contre l'autre avec la bénédiction du collège, étaient d'accord. Mais depuis quelques temps, ce cours maudit était devenu un peu plus intéressant pour une raison qui n'avait cependant rien à voir avec Alix et Kim. Ils étaient tous beaucoup trop habitué à leur esprit de compétition et leurs affrontements incessants avaient vite perdu de leur intérêt. Non, la raison de ce tout nouvel intérêt de leur classe pour leur cours de sport était dû à un autre couple d'élèves. Lequel ? Adrien et Marinette et ce, à la plus grande surprise de tous.

Tout avait commencé pendant le premier trimestre, le lundi, avec la gymnastique. L'habileté d'Adrien n'avait pas vraiment été une surprise. Avec sa liste d'activités extra-scolaires qui allait des langues au sport en passant par la musique, son adresse n'avait rien d'étonnant. Le voir enchaîner à la poutre la séquence la plus compliquée que leur professeur leur avait donné à la perfection avait tout de même provoqué quelques gros écarquillement d'œil. Mais leur surprise avait été encore plus grande avec Marinette. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était bonne en sport. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était mauvaise non plus. Elle était dans la moyenne en fait. Ils le savaient tous. Ils la connaissaient depuis la sixième après tout. Cette année, elle s'était cependant lancée sur les barres asymétriques avec une assurance étonnante et comme Adrien, elle avait exécuté à la perfection et sans difficulté apparente la séquence donnée par madame Dembélé. Quant aux autres agrès, le consensus avait été total. Personne ne voulait en parler. Mangeaient-ils donc tous les deux des grenouilles au petit déjeuner chaque lundi matin pour être aussi fort au trampoline ?

Tout avait continué pendant le premier trimestre, le jeudi avec les sports d'équipe, le basket plus précisément. Ils s'en étaient beaucoup moins vite rendus compte, sans doute parce qu'ils étaient tous trop beaucoup trop occupés à essayer de calmer la rivalité de Kim et Alix qui devenait maximale pendant ce cours-là. Madame Dembélé avait rapidement résolu le problème. Elle ne laissait plus faire leurs propres équipes et elle se débrouillait toujours pour mettre Alix et Kim dans la même. L'idée limitait considérablement les dégâts même s'il y avait toujours un « Je parie que je marque plus de panier que toi » qui finissait toujours par surgir à un moment ou à un autre. Si madame Dembélé se débrouillait toujours pour mettre Alix et Kim ensemble, la composition du reste des équipes étaient beaucoup plus variable. Ils avaient tous, bien sûr, beaucoup ri la première fois qu'Adrien et Marinette s'étaient retrouvé l'un contre l'autre. Elle avait immédiatement rougi en le voyant face à elle. Adrien l'avait regardé d'un air intrigué mais sans rien faire jusqu'à ce que Kim lui crie de lui prendre la balle. Adrien avait fini par obéir en s'excusant, laissant Marinette derrière lui toute rouge et fébrile. Oui, ils avaient beaucoup ri… Sauf Alya qui avait eu envie de se taper la tête contre un mur.

Chose étrange, ce tête à tête était rapidement devenu récurrent, nul ne savait comment et même si Marinette rougissait toujours autant, elle résistait un peu mieux à ses face à face contre Adrien.

Mais il y avait eu quelque chose d'encore plus étrange et intéressant avec ces deux-là quand madame Dembélé, un jour, vers la fin du trimestre, décida soudain de les mettre dans la même équipe. Là encore, leur classe ne s'en était pas rendu compte tout de suite et ils pensaient même tous avoir rêvé puisque leur professeure n'avait plus jamais remis Adrien et Marinette dans la même équipe après ce jour-là.

Le deuxième trimestre était arrivé. Les cours d'E.P.S avaient toujours lieu le lundi et le jeudi mais les activités avaient changé. Athlétisme le lundi, ce qui ravissait Kim. Handball, le jeudi. Ils n'avaient eu qu'un cours de handball pour le moment mais il n'y avait encore eu aucun match. Madame Dembélé s'était contentée de leur apprendre à jouer.

Le jour était maintenant venu de se mesurer les uns aux autres en équipe et Alya avait imaginé un plan qu'elle avait rapidement confié au reste de la classe, sauf à Chloé et Sabrina pour des raisons évidentes. Elle n'avait rien dit non plus à Adrien et Marinette puisque le plan en question les concernait directement. Tout le monde avait été d'accord mais pas seulement pour aider Marinette dans sa conquête amoureuse. Aucun ne l'avait avoué tout haut mais ils se souvenaient tous de ce jeudi où les deux adolescents s'étaient retrouvés dans la même équipe pendant qu'ils jouaient au basket.

« Donc… Équipe de 4, dit madame Dembélé alors qu'ils se réunissaient tous autour d'elle après s'être changé.

« On les a madame ! » cria Alya.

Madame Dembélé fronça les sourcils en les voyant se mettre rapidement par quatre et elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant Alix et Kim se mettre tout naturellement dans la même équipe. Chloé fut la seule à protester en voyant Adrien, Marinette, Alya et Nino ensembles mais la professeure la fit rapidement taire. Il était temps de se mettre à jouer. Alix et Kim étaient dans la même équipe, c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait.

« Tu as mis Dembélé au courant ou quoi ? » demanda plus tard et discrètement Nino à Alya.

La professeure leur avait annoncé plus tôt que leur équipe et celle formée par Alix, Kim, Yvan et Mylène seraient les dernières à s'affronter.

« C'est le destin, Nino. Je te le dis. Le destin. » répondit Alya en riant.

Le moment du match tant attendu arriva. Madame Dembélé remarqua évidemment le soudain regain d'intérêt que ses élèves manifestaient. Elle pensa que c'était à cause d'Alix et de Kim. Elle les comprenait. Leur rivalité prenait parfois des formes tellement diverses et inattendues…

Le match commença et rapidement, beaucoup plus rapidement que la dernière fois…

Ils n'avaient pas rêvé le trimestre précédent.

Alya se rangea rapidement sur le côté, sous les yeux écarquillés de madame Dembélé. Nino, lui, finit par s'assoir par terre. Comme Alya, il avait rapidement compris que Marinette et Adrien n'auraient pas besoin de lui et allaient tout faire pour empêcher Mylène, mais surtout Kim et Alix, de s'approcher de leur but.

« Alya… dit tout de même madame Dembélé.

-Oh allez madame ! Comme s'ils avaient besoin de moi ! »

Et l'adolescente avait raison. L'adolescente avait étonnamment raison. Marinette et Adrien n'avaient aucunement besoin d'elle et Nino pouvait rester assis autant qu'il le voulait. Kim et Alix étaient régulièrement bloqués par leur deux camarades et malgré tous leurs essais, ils n'avaient encore jamais réussi à s'approcher des buts adverses.

Il y avait comme quelque chose de magique dans cette association. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots.

Au premier trimestre, pendant qu'ils jouaient au basket, chaque élève avait fini par trouver étrange la récurrence des faces à faces entre Marinette et Adrien quand ils étaient dans des équipes adverses, surtout parce que l'un n'avait jamais l'air de chercher l'autre volontairement et inversement. Il y avait quelque chose d'instinctif dans ces affrontements, comme s'ils savaient se trouver l'un et l'autre naturellement. C'était un avantage certain pour bloquer l'adversaire évidemment mais quand madame Dembélé les avaient mis dans la même équipe…

Et aujourd'hui encore, cette chose étrange qu'ils avaient tous remarqué était à nouveau en train de se produire. Ils ne pouvaient nier son existence. Il n'y avait que Marinette et Adrien sur le terrain, dans cette équipe. Personne d'autres. Marinette et Adrien qui étaient actuellement en train de battre à plat de couture Alix et Kim qui semblaient bien trop abasourdis l'un comme l'autre parce ce qui était en train de se produire pour réellement s'énerver.

Il y avait quelque chose de magique dans cette association, dans la manière où l'un semblait savoir instinctivement où se trouvait l'autre, dans la façon dont leurs regards se croisaient régulièrement sans provoquer le moindre rougissement. Il y avait quelque chose d'envoûtant dans leurs comportements à tous les deux. C'était naturel. C'était instinctif. C'était inconscient. Agissant ensemble. S'adaptant immédiatement aux actions de l'autre…

Magique… Merveilleux… Miraculeux…

Leur victoire ne surprit personne évidemment et ce qui suivit cette victoire non plus…

Madame Dembélé siffla la fin du match et annonça les scores.

Marinette et Adrien se tournèrent aussitôt l'un vers l'autre.

Leurs bras se levèrent.

Ils se figèrent.

Leurs bras se baissèrent.

Marinette rougit.

Adrien la regarda d'un air intrigué.

Leurs camarades de classe se mirent à rire.

Alya eut soudain envie de se fracasser la tête contre un mur et elle l'aurait certainement fait si Nino ne l'en avait pas pas empêché.

Le miracle était terminé…

…

* * *

Je devrais arrêter de procrastiner au boulot je crois...


End file.
